Musical Lovers
by krissy is bored
Summary: What would Harry's life had been like if Voldemort didn't exist. You'd think it would be boring, but it's the exact opposite. He's in Slytherin, hangs out with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Seamus Finnegan. Gonna be slash. HPDM/DMHP&SFBZ/BZSF. REVISED!
1. Summer Vacation And House Elves

AN: Well, I haven't been updating for what? 10 months or so? I'm **unbelievably** sorry, and I'm restarting the story. I've editied the first three chapters, which are the only ones I'm planning on keeping, so I'm uploading them. Oh, and I took off the prologue with character descriptions, instead, I'm going to try to work them into the story. Anyways, enjoy!!

**DISCLAIMER**: Since I'm horrible with these, this will be the disclaimer for the whole story. I unfortunately don't own the characters (unless I kidnap them x]]), except for Matt, and maybe other OCs. I also don't own any of the songs here. Enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. I can't believe it's summer vacation again," I groaned into my hands.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Draco shook his head. "You must be the only person in the whole wizarding world who detests summer break. No school, no homework, what could be better? We get to spend the whole day at our own houses, just kicking back and relaxing."

" I know, that's the point Draco. How many times do I have to tell you?" I sighed and turned to look at him. "I have to go back home to my family who's pretty much convinced I'm the next Grindelwald."

"Didn't you say that they pretty much ignore you?" Blaise asked, stretching out on the couch in the common room.

"Yeah, Mum does. Matt's always on about how evil and horrible I am." Harry snorted. "Dad's always nagging me to be more like that _Gryffindor._ Matt this, Matt that. Harry, why can't you be more like Matt?" he mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Harry, why can't you receive all O's like Matt? Harry, why can't you be a prefect like Matt? Harry, why couldn't you have been in Gryffindor like Matt? Harry, _why don't you go fucking kill yourself?"_

"I bet they're not _that_ bad," Seamus said encouragingly , but Harry shot him a dark look.

"And don't even get me _started_ on when Matt's friends come over."

"Wait, doesn't your brother hang out with the Weasleys?" Blaise asked.

"Exactly, their entire family comes over, and I have to listen to all of them bitch about how fucking cruel and heartless I am, and how sorry they are for my parents. Well, Fred and George are actually decent, but the Weasel usually brings Beaver over too, and the two of them are always telling everyone how I'm destined and how I'm going to take over the world one day and smash everyone into smithereens and all that crap," Harry sneered.

"Well Harry…" Drake said slowly, a familiar glint in his silver eyes. "We still have a week left, so why not enjoy it and stir up as much trouble as we can?"

"Yeah!" Blaise and Seamus chorused.

"Sure," I shrugged, "but I'm fucking tired, so let's go to bed now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!!! Wake up!!! We're going to be late!" Drake shouted.

"Huh?" I replied groggily, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Do you want to be late for Defense?" Drake asked, "You know how biased Thomason is against us."

"Oh shit! What time is it?" I scrambled out of bed and reached for my robes hastily, stumbling into Draco the process.

"Twenty minutes left! Hurry up!"

15 minutes later we met up with Blaise and Seamus (Draco and I share a room, and Blaise and Seamus share another one).

"Hey, we have some spare time. Want to go grab some food from the kitchen?" Seamus asked.

"Sure," Drake said. So we went through the entrance and found Mipsy there.

"House Elf! Breakfast for all of us." Blaise demanded.

"Of course sirs!!! Mipsy will be delighted" she squeaked.

After we had all gotten what we wanted, we walked to DADA eating and talking, when we ran into the Weasel and Beaver.

"Weasel, Beaver," Drake sneered.

"The perfect couple," Blaise chimed in.

"Back from your nightly shag, are 'you?" I glared. "Don't worry, your babies will probably have flaming red hair that blinds everyone and teeth so large they can't close their mouths."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron replied, "at least _I_ don't come from an evil family."

"Is that the best you got?" Seamus snorted. "Come on, you've got to have a bit more creativeness in that tiny brain of yours. Like that time your wand backfired and you ended barfing slugs for the rest of the day."

We cackled appreciatively.

"Oh yeah?" Weasley said, his voice dripping with malice. ""Well, Potter, I feel sorry for your family, for ending up with a evil prat like you."

"Weasel, shut the fuck up!" Draco yelled, reaching for his wand.

All of a sudden, Professor Snape appeared. His greasy black hair curtained his pallid face, his thin lips twisted into a triumphant smirk. "Fighting Weasley? 10 points of Gryffindor, and detention with me tonight. You too Granger," he said. The Beaver looked tearful.

"But, Professor—I—I haven't done anything! _They,_" she pointed at the Slytherins. "were the ones who picked the fight! Please, Professor S—"

"Another 10 points, and a week of detention," Snape hissed and, with a swish of his cloak, headed down the corridor. We smirked triumphantly. When Blaise passed them, he gave Weasel a hard shove and he ended up on the floor. Granger shrieked and bent down to help her up. I would have sent her a hex, but Thomason was glaring at us. We went to sit at our usual spots, at the back of the class. As we were walking out after class, Pansy caught up to us.

"Hey boys, are you guys going to do a show on Thursday, the night before school ends?" she was referring to our band, and Seamus nodded.

"What? We are? But we haven't practiced yet," Draco complained.

"That's okay," Blaise shrugged. "We still have a couple of days."

"Are we going to learn any new songs?" Seamus asked me, and I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so, 'cause we still need to get the tune just right for the new one I just wrote."

"All right then, so we'll practice in the Room of Requirement tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, you guys are up in 5," Theodore said. I immediately started panicking—this was only our sixth gig, and I still had a bit of stage fright. I could feel my stomach clenching with nerves.

"What are we going to do? We've only been practicing for the past 3 days. What if we mess up?"

"Calm down 'Ry," Drake reassured me, "we'll do fine." Then he smiled that smile at me, and I felt myself practically melting.

_Whoa, pull yourself together buddy. All he did was give you a smile, and pat your back. Don't go crazy._

"And coming up right now, are "The Sinful Snakes"!!!" Everyone cheered, and all of a sudden, we were on the Slytherin stage in the common room. We headed onstage, and I could feel the bright lights beating down on my face. Everyone's eyes, glued on me… everyone staring at us…

"Ok, we're going to start with "Welcome to My Life"," Seamus shouted.

"And a 5, 6, 7, 8," Blaise said.

As I sang, I could feel some of the tension knotted inside me assuage away.

"Next up, is "Grow up"," Pansy said, who was the announcer.

We played for four more hours until 2 AM (or whatever the hell 4 hours later is) and then we had to go to bed, as there was a killer test the next day in Defense. I just laid there in bed for at least half an hour, staring at the ceiling, and basking in the glory as I relived the memory…. Everyone staring at me… everyone cheering… Draco giving me a kiss on the cheek when we were done… I sighed contentedly and rolled over, falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You like? If you have any questions, just PM me, or ask it in a review. =]] And **REVIEW PLEASE**!!


	2. Hangovers And A Kiss

AN: Another revised chapter. Enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache. "Ugh. Draco… I need a hangover potion."

"God Harry, you're such an idiot. I already took them yesterday before the party." he replied.

"Well give me one!"

"Nuh-uh, you have to come get it," sang Drank in a sing-song voice, sticking out his tongue childishly. He held the glass bottle over his head.

"That's not fair! You're way taller than me!" I moaned, jumping up to try to get it.

"Well, sucks to be short doesn't it?"

"I'm NOT short!!!"

"No, no. Of course you're not, even though the Beaver is taller than you."

"Shut up Draco, and just give me the potion!" I was thoroughly annoyed by now.

"Fine, here," he said, lowering it, but just a bit, so I still had to stand on my toes to reach it.

When I reached up to get it however, I stumbled and fell onto him, accidentally mashing our lips together.

We froze, and just lay there for a second, our lips still in contact until he snapped out of it, and handed me the potion. "Here, I got to go," he mumbled.

"Right, thanks," I replied, avoiding his eyes, feeling flustered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco went into the bathroom, he locked the door and slid down.

_Draco, snap out of it. He just accidentally fell. On you lips. It didn't mean anything.._

He sighed, and after a couple of minutes went back out. Little did he know, that in their bedroom, a certain raven-haired Slytherin was thinking the exact same thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Drake, about what happened just now, I-"

"Harry, it was nothing, we were both still sort of drunk, and had a massive hangover. It's cool." He gave me a small grin.

"Right," I replied quietly. Just then, the door slammed open. I would have told them to knock, but I was still trying to regain my composure.

"Hey guys!" Seamus said, running over.

"Hey, what's up Seamus?" I replied.

"Seamus and I were talking, and we think that since today is the last day of school, we should all celebrate by pranking the Gryffindorks." Blaise said.

"Hmmm… I like that idea," Draco replied, smiling.

"Yeah, especially dear Matthew," I grinned. "Alright, so how about we…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the school feast, when Dumbledore stood up to start talking, all of a sudden, a huge BOOM was heard from the Gryffindor table. Everyone stood up, looked in their direction, and cracked up. Where Weasley was sitting, there was a huge Weasel, in Granger's seat, there was a Beaver, and in my _dear_ brother's seat, there was a huge…. MUTT!!! Its fur was red and gold, and it sniffed around, obviously confused.

_Hey, at least he's showing house pride right?_

Dumbledore laughed, and with a wave of his wand, turned them back.

"It was those four!" Weasley shouted, pointing at us.

"Where's your proof?" Draco sneered.

"He doesn't need any, it could have only been you guys!" Granger defended him.

"Prove it," Blaise hissed.

"Yeah, it could have only been those four, because who else but my brother would do that to me?" Matt declared.

"Well, you know what they say. Innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore intervened, eyes twinkling. "Moving on…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here." Seamus said.

"Harry! Harry, wake up." Draco gently shook me.

"Huh?" I said dazedly.

"We're here, sleepyhead," Blaise teased.

"Are you serious?" I groaned.

"Yep, and there's your dear family!" Seamus said cheerfully.

"Ugh," We got up, got our stuff, and went outside. I went to see my parents, with Drake, Seamus, and Blaise there as moral support.

"Mother, Father," I said curtly, nodding to them, "You all ready know Drake, Blaise, and Seamus."

"Yes, your little… _Slytherin_ friends," my 'father' said in contempt.

"Draco, there you are. We're taking Blaise to his home too," Lucius Malfoy said, walking over.

"Malfoy," my dad glared.

"Potter," Mr. Malfoy sneered.

"Harry, Seamus," he said, nodding to us.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy," we replied.

"Well, Draco, Blaise, we must be going, and Seamus, I think your mother is looking for you."

We all parted ways, with promises to write, and visit each other over the summer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Again, if you have any questions, PM me, or ask it in a review. =]] **REVIEW PLEASE!! I have plushies of Harry and Draco's kiss. x]]**


	3. Slimy Slytherins And Self Inking Quills

AN: Last revised chapter. Rest (once I write them) will be brand new! x]] And damn, I think the chapters are getting shorter. D=

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, and Dad, Gryffindor won the house cup again!" Mutt announced with glee.

Dad slapped his back happily. "I'm so proud of you, son! What about the Quidditch Cup?"

"Oh, that. Well, the slimy Slytherins won it, but you know how they always cheat." Mutt replied, sending me a dirty glare.

"You all know I'm still here, right?" I glared right back at the git.

"Yes, and I can't believe you would cheat like that," my father lectured, his face contorting into mild angriness.

"Your proof being?" I demanded angrily.

"Well, for one, you're a Slytherin, and we all know that Matt would _never _lie," he said, sending my *ahem* _brother_ a beam.

"_Excuse_ me? I-"

"That's enough," Mum said sternly, looking at all three of us. I glared at my father, while muttering angrily under my breath.

"Anyways, Matt, when we get home I have a surprise for you!" my dad said.

"Oh, are Padfoot and Moony coming over?" Matt said hopefully, excitement ringing in his words.

"Yep, you're right kiddo." My father beamed. "You know, you should be a Seer, considering how talented you are at predicting things," he joked.

I snorted, causing Matt to glare at me. "So Sirius and Remus are coming over, huh?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are going to be polite to them, young man," he said firmly. I just rolled my eyes, and decided not to reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second we opened the door, Sirius hurtled out.

"Hey Prongs Jr.! You're back!"

"No, he's leaving," I said sarcastically.

"Harry, be nice," my mom warned.

"Of course," I replied, rolling my eyes again.

"So, Harry, how's school?" Remus said, trying to smooth everything up.

"Fine, we won the Quidditch Cup, and then my dear father accused me of cheating," I said.

"Oh…" he answered awkwardly. "Oh, and I almost forgot, I got something for you, Matt." He reached into his pocket, and got out a set of Never-Ending Fireworks. "They're the Weasley twins' newest product."

"Awesome!" Matt shouted.

"Oh, and Harry, here's a pack of self-inking quills, since your always writing stuff," Sirius said, handing me the package.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'm going to go to my room now. It was nice seeing you two," I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You know what to do_. _=]] **REVIEW PLEASE!! I have cookies!! x]]**


End file.
